


色…戒10

by xiaomajia



Category: ZYL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomajia/pseuds/xiaomajia
Kudos: 9





	色…戒10

罗勤耕帮夏安妮简单收拾了一下，东西不多，只带了细软，刚好一个小皮箱。  
“先带你去见一个朋友。”罗勤耕一只手提过皮箱，一只手抱着浮生，向外面等候的车上走。  
“朋友？”  
“是的，金城的朋友。”  
“是他？”夏安妮忍不住抬高了些音量，她虽然感到震惊，却是在第一时间猜到了金城的朋友就是迟瑞。  
“他怎么也来了？我该做些什么？”夏安妮又紧张地压低了声音，瞪着两个圆溜溜的眼睛盯着罗勤耕。  
罗勤耕向下看了一眼，没有说话，他印象中的夏安妮是一个成熟的地下工作者，虽是女子，却以冷静果敢为人称道，没想到这会儿怎么还没开始正式接触任务就坏了规矩，多言多语。  
“浮生，上车。”到了车边，他把浮生从怀里放下，司机已经打开车门。  
小浮生乖乖地坐到后座的中间，夏安妮也上车坐下后，罗勤耕关上车门，从另一边上了车。  
“是华北军的迟总司令，他已经帮你们在金城安排好了住处。”  
“我跟大哥去过信件，我们去找大哥住也可以。”  
“听迟先生安排吧，更方便些。”  
“好吧，就按你的意思。”夏安妮的理智总算回笼，她细细思量着，迟瑞亲自跟来，又安排住处，一来说明罗勤耕那边的工作有了实质性进展，深入到了迟瑞的生活中，二来，迟瑞的戒心和掌控欲确实如外界所传，深不见底，这次的任务无疑更加困难重重。  
“你会跟我们一起住吗？”  
“我有事情要忙，但会经常去看你和浮生。”  
“哼，好一个有事情，现在连多余的理由都不愿找了，我跟你结婚六年多，你陪我的时间加起来可超过一个月？”  
“怎么又来了，安妮，我以为你能理解我的苦衷。”  
“我理解你，谁理解我呢？”  
“是我的错，别当着浮生的面说这些，好吗？”  
夏安妮不再说话，司机从后视镜瞥了一眼，似是眼睛红了。  
车到了宾馆外停下，罗勤耕有些拿捏不准迟瑞是想即刻回去，还是再逗留片刻，他下了车，又抱过浮生，朝宾馆走去，夏安妮也下车跟在后面。  
三人还没走进宾馆的大门，就迎面看见了听到车声向外走的迟瑞。迟瑞也看到他们，便在原地站定，不再向前走。  
夏安妮是第一次见到迟瑞本人，之前在报纸上看过他的照片，只觉得此人眉目清秀端正得不像是坐拥整个华北军的大军阀，如今得见，却让夏安妮忍不住打冷颤，她总觉得迟瑞眼中似有在弦的箭矢，随时要向她投射过来。  
迟瑞冷冷地看着眼前的人，又一言不发地快步走过去，从罗勤耕身边擦过，径直上了自己的车。  
罗勤耕额角上渗出一丝冷汗，他知道应该是自己太不在意，又不小心戳中迟瑞的哪一点了。他立刻把浮生放下，转头跟夏安妮指了指她将要乘坐的车辆，又蹲下哄了哄浮生，没忍住在小浮生额头上亲了一口，后转身快步跟着上了迟瑞的车。  
罗勤耕刚一坐上来，迟瑞就吩咐司机开车，仿佛是要奋力甩掉什么似的。  
感受到迟瑞满身的不快，罗勤耕状作无辜地眨着眼睛盯住迟瑞，又悄悄捏了捏迟瑞的手。  
迟瑞把脸扭向窗外，不去看他，不消片刻，又转过头来，掰着罗勤耕的下巴把他扯向自己，狠狠咬了一口罗勤耕的下唇。  
“嘶……”罗勤耕吃痛，伸出舌头舔了舔，想试试有没有出血，又被迟瑞贴上去使劲咬了一口舌尖。  
“疼！”  
“疼才能长记性，不做碍人眼的事。”  
迟瑞本来觉得自己已经做好心理准备，也感受得到罗勤耕确实是喜欢男人，但看到罗勤耕怀里抱着孩子旁边跟着太太，寻常一家三口的模样，还是忍不住火往上冒，压都压不住。  
罗勤耕自知理亏，敢怒不敢言，只能任由迟瑞折腾，没想到迟瑞咬完还不够解气，开始在车上动手动脚。  
他摸索到罗勤耕的后腰带，轻轻扯出了扎在腰带里的白衬衫，把手探进去，一寸一寸地抚摸里面光裸的皮肤，在罗勤耕的两个腰窝处轻轻流连，又顺着腰窝向上移动，摸到背上的两个蝴蝶骨，再缓缓向外侧移动，摸到腋下四指，把罗勤耕使劲朝自己怀里紧了紧，再向外伸长指头，食指和中指便触碰到了罗勤耕胸前已经凸起的乳尖。  
罗勤耕被摸得浑身发颤，忍不住想发出声音，又碍于前座的司机，只能咬牙再忍。迟瑞似乎很满意他的反应，变本加厉地揉搓早已硬成小石子般的粉色乳粒。  
罗勤耕修身的西装外套虽然解开，可总归有些束手束脚，罗勤耕自己所有的感官都被胸前的一点攫取，感受不到西装的束缚，可迟瑞的胳膊在与紧绷的布料对抗中有些发酸，他把手从罗勤耕的衣服下摆中拿出来，半强迫着脱了罗勤耕的西装外套，随手扔到车座后的储物台上，想继续刚才的撩拨。可罗勤耕的西装内口袋中却滚出了一个东西，顺着储物台一直滚落到后车座上。两人同时看到了，是一个绣锦天鹅绒的收口袋。  
罗勤耕先一步反应过来，下意识地伸手去捡，却没快过迟瑞，被迟瑞一把捞了过去。  
迟瑞狐疑地看着罗勤耕紧张的动作，快速打开了手中的收口袋，躺在里面的，是一条不算细的白色珍珠项链。  
罗勤耕咬住了嘴唇，不敢再动。这还是他回东江前一天从盛蝶轩买来的那条，本想装装样子送给夏安妮，可也许自己对她实在是没有情意，放在上衣口袋中竟全然没有记起来，现在被迟瑞发现，算是彻底地节外生枝，难逃一劫了。  
果然，本来在挑逗罗勤耕的过程中已经渐渐缓和的迟瑞，脸色骤然铁青起来，他扔掉天鹅绒袋子，只举着手中的珍珠项链，看着罗勤耕，似笑非笑。  
“我实在看不出，罗老师藏了这么一条珍珠项链是想给尊夫人惊喜，还是给在下一个惊喜？”  
“先生……”  
“想来是给夫人的，可是我也很喜欢，先送给我可好？”  
“小物件而已，但凭先生处置。”  
“罗老师真是大方，我就恭敬不如从命了。”  
迟瑞拉过车窗边的绒布帘子，将驾驶室与后座隔开，又将两边的车窗遮上，只留出一道缝来透进些光，原本宽敞明亮的后座，被隔成了一个昏暗独立的区域。  
也许是趋于本能，罗勤耕觉得有些害怕，汗毛都竖了起来。  
“先生……”  
迟瑞没有应声，但趁着罗勤耕不备，一把把他捞到了自己腿上。  
“先生！”  
“嘘，别出声！罗老师，我教你这项链应该怎么戴。”  
迟瑞说着，手上已经解开了罗勤耕的腰带，把他的裤子退到了大腿处。  
罗勤耕感受到有个冰凉的物体贴在自己的臀部，慢慢地滑动，光线实在是昏暗，他几乎是愣了一下，才反应过来，是那条珍珠项链。  
“先生，你要……干什么？”  
“干什么？你难道不知道我在干什么吗？我在教罗老师如何戴项链。”  
话音刚落，罗勤耕就感到自己的后穴内一阵冰凉的刺痛。  
“唔！”他难受地叫了一声。  
“怎么了，罗老师，项链有些紧吗？”  
说罢，又塞了一颗珍珠进去，罗勤耕屏住呼吸，用力抓住迟瑞的手腕，他借着微弱的光线去辨析迟瑞的脸色，从那双微笑着的眼睛中看出了繁盛的怒意。  
又一颗珍珠顶了进去，罗勤耕疼得倒吸冷气，身下是尖锐的凉意，后背上却浮起了一层带着体温的薄汗。  
“我也是第一次给人戴项链，是不是弄疼你了，别紧张，我轻一点，轻一点。”  
迟瑞说着，另一只手又伸进罗勤耕的衬衫衣摆，抚上已经没刚才那么硬挺的乳尖，打着旋儿地揉搓掐捏起来，等把那粒小东西又揉硬了，迟瑞轻轻舔吻着罗勤耕的耳廓，又把手移到下面半硬的阴茎上，颇有些手法地来回套弄，没几下，那里也直挺挺地硬起来了，卡着项链珠子的后穴也不再那么紧箍着。迟瑞试探到这种变化，揉搓阴茎的手没停，另一只手猛然用力，珍珠项链探进去大半根，坚硬的锁扣刚好触碰到了穴道内的敏感点，罗勤耕没忍住大叫了一声。要不是迟瑞狠狠捏住了他的柱身，他就忍不住射出来了。  
“这么舒服吗？”迟瑞控制着手中的珍珠项链，缓慢地向外抽出，等头部快完全掉出穴口前再快速插入，另一只手掌握着罗勤耕的阴茎，平静时就与后穴节奏一致地套弄着，一旦觉得前面涨得想射，就立刻握紧，阻止射精。罗勤耕已经被折腾地满身大汗，似是快感，又是酷刑。  
“怪不得女人都喜欢珍珠项链，果真是个好东西，说起来还是罗老师懂女人，我之前怎么就没想到项链这么好戴呢。”手下动作不停，嘴上的戏谑也不停，迟瑞生怕罗勤耕感受不到自己的一腔怒火，恨不得如有实物地烧到他身上。  
罗勤耕欲哭无泪，觉得自己快要被迟瑞折磨疯了，一波又一波的快感和痛感冲击下，罗勤耕硬生生从残留的神识里挤出一丝理智来，他知道这样下去不是办法，路程还长，迟瑞的怒火一时半会烧不完，显然没有放过他的意思，他想要自救，就必须拉迟瑞一起痛苦。  
“先生，我好难受……”他转头含泪盯着迟瑞的眼睛，把自己的眼梢吊上一抹绯红。另一边，双手不再推拒迟瑞的胳膊，反而向下摸索着，找到迟瑞胯下的坚硬，颤巍巍又坚持不懈地揉搓起来。  
迟瑞本来就为了放任自己的怒火，强忍着身下的欲望，被罗勤耕这么冷不丁地由推拒转为讨好，又在昏暗中看着罗勤耕含湿带泪、妩媚又纯情的眉眼，也实在有些顶不住，控制着前后物件的手开始有些松动。  
罗勤耕趁机摆脱了控制，从迟瑞的腿上辗转开，在后座跪趴着，轻轻解开迟瑞的腰带和军装裤的顶扣，拉开拉链，释放出憋闷了许久已经硬挺到极致的物件儿，慢慢含入了口中。  
迟瑞忍不住仰头吸了口气，心头的怒火在罗勤耕体贴的侍弄下渐渐平息。他低头看着罗勤耕光洁的额头和梳得一丝不苟的头发，不禁感慨这个人确实有本事，既能让他火冒三丈，转眼又能让他沉醉温柔乡。  
罗勤耕急于摆脱折磨，侍弄人的工夫也比平日里细致得多，他仔细地舔弄马眼孔儿，向里戳进舌尖尖，又把大半个柱身包裹在口腔中，又吸又裹，直到顶端撞到自己的咽喉，再忍住干呕的感觉，完成一个吞咽动作……迟瑞被他爽得头皮发麻，甚至于后背瞬间起了一层鸡皮疙瘩又落下，像触了电一般又刺又麻又痒。这会儿，终于轮到迟瑞难受了。他已经硬到不满足于罗勤耕口腔内慢条斯理的舔弄，他迫不及待想插入他紧窄湿热的后穴，想按着他如疾风骤雨般侵袭他的身体，仿佛只有把自己楔死在他体内，才能纾解此时的渴望和急切。可现在毕竟是在车上，他既没有施展的空间，也没有私密的空间，罗勤耕还在玩命地撩拨，这让迟瑞恨得差点咬碎了牙。  
迟瑞把罗勤耕还伏在自己身上的头推起来，把他还挂在小腿上的裤子完全扯了下来，让罗勤耕面对着自己，两膝跪靠着沙发，坐到自己腿上，这才捏住还在罗勤耕体内已经温热的珍珠项链的一端，慢慢从后穴中扯了出来，将自己的硕大的欲望插入进去，皮肉相接的刹那，痛快得无可言喻。  
含了那么久的珍珠项链，罗勤耕的后穴已经柔软湿润，温柔又霸道地吞咬着迟瑞的茎身，随着身体前后的律动而磋磨。迟瑞忍不住舔吻罗勤耕的嘴唇，品尝刚刚被自己咬破皮而露出的血腥味。他们摩擦着，挺动着，幅度不大却一刻不停，在狭小的车后座上固执又疯狂。下面两处缠绵地交合，上面两处痴迷地重叠，如果有一刻能让一个男人交付心脏，那便一定是当下水乳交融、密不可分的时刻了。交合处麻麻痒痒闪着雷，心脏里便会细细密密落着雨。罗勤耕突然在不知不觉中流出了眼泪，他觉得此刻心里软得不堪一击，明明是自己以色侍人，有所图谋，却不知不觉在自己头上也悬了一把刀。他恍惚中抬眼看向迟瑞，发现迟瑞的眼睛也红了，迟瑞轻轻吻上他的眼睛，吻落他的眼泪，缠绵又小声地喊着“勤耕”，罗勤耕心里又酸又涩，他抬头寻到迟瑞的嘴唇，用舌尖勾住，声音像是魅惑人心的精魂鬼魅，“我小字允卿，叫我允卿。”  
“允卿，允卿，允卿，允卿…….”迟瑞此刻的意识中，便只存得下这两个字。  
“唔……”两人几乎是同时射了出来，炽热的感情如同湿热的精液一般倾泻而出，不可把控。原来情欲可以加持情感，情到深处又会催化情欲，不一定需要大开大合地操干，只这么持续地摩擦占有，积欲攒情，也可以达到巅峰。他们在车里紧紧贴合着，相拥着，交换着体液，也互通着灵魂。有那么一刻，罗勤耕心里的雨凝结成无边的雪，冷得他发抖，他突然意识到，这个任务最难的，不是忍受别人的奚落与侮辱，不是折断自己的观念和品格，不是抵抗强大的抗力和暗处的剑影，而是如何摒弃自己的喜恶，解剖自己的心意，戒除自己的欲念，战胜自己的内心。这不仅是他和迟瑞的战争，更是他和自己的较量。  
迟瑞意犹未尽地抱着他，刚刚还霸道得不可一世的人，这会儿正孩子似的在他耳边抱怨，“允卿，以后你们三个人，永远都不要同时在一起出现好不好，我嫉妒你们是一家三口。”  
“好，我答应你，以后都不会了。”


End file.
